


The Boy Who Would Be King

by legendofthefireemblem



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Inheritance, Medieval Fantasy, Prince Alexander Albon, Prince George Russell, Prince Lando Norris, References to Machiavelli’s The Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthefireemblem/pseuds/legendofthefireemblem
Summary: Three princes reflect on three different fates. The course of their countries have changed and so must they.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Boy Who Would Be King

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different than most of the stuff I usually put out. It's a long drabble set in a world I'd like to write more about eventually. Please feel free to let me know what you think.

The first word George spoke as a baby was the word "heir".

It's his parents' favourite story to tell — a sign, they say. Of his intelligence, his inheritance, his blessed right to rule. A story that compels well-read nobles, who bow only before the most secure leaders, to place their trust in him; or at the very least, not to bet against him. He does his best to give them plenty of other reasons as well.

They haven't reigned for long, unlike other families. His grandfather rose from military leader to king. His passing has left the populace with doubts. His father hasn’t been hugely unpopular, but their future stability rests on how George presents himself. They need a leader, a strategist, a figurehead, a prince. It's not quite entirely in his hands yet, but it will be soon enough.

Ever since he was young, he could command the attention of a room, balance a budget, devise a military strategy with just the knowledge of the terrain and play a mean game of cards. Slipping up isn't a possibility. No matter how Fortune spins her wheel, he must adapt to the circumstance. After all, he has spent his childhood building a foundation — a foundation of skills and training — a foundation upon which to rule. And it must be a stable one. His grandfather warned him with tales of revolts, wars and insurrections. Kingdoms founded on mud and sand. On nothing more but the promise of prophecy. What kings and princes need are foundations of stone: unshakable, unassailable and purposefully built.

There are still people alive who remember how it was before his grandfather was king.

There are people alive who want to make it that way once more.

George will make sure that never happens.

* * *

Alex still isn't sure how this happened.

All the signs pointed in their directions. The people's hope and love gave them the strength to fight for so long.

But it was all for naught.

A prince without a kingdom. A prince without a king. Ihrea had taken everything.

The only reason he and his siblings have a home is thanks to their allies. Xyr — thanks to George's influence — promised them the house and being left in peace.

Alex is tired of empty promises.

Empty promises of an easy rule, false prophecies of a long and prosperous reign. A childhood of being told of the ease his future life will hold. Somehow they had all managed to avoid speaking of the struggle, the tears, and the loss.

He plays the night of the last attack over and over again in his mind. He can't forget the look of the townspeople he passed by. Horror and understanding framed among the fires and blood. The prince abandoning the country with no hope of victory.

He knows he has to go back. Muster an army, declare war, seize the land that had been taken from them.

But for now, he knows he isn't strong enough yet. Alex forgoes the responsibilities of a prince.

He'll choose the responsibilities of an elder brother instead.

* * *

Lando never expected to be king.

He's the Secondborn, the spare, meant to be his brother's advisor, a confidant, an uncle to his children — he's but a child himself.

A child who sits on a throne.

He's the worst possible candidate — overwhelmed and under-prepared. He has no proper knowledge of armies, courts, languages and law. He barely knows the geography of his own country. He can't name the nobles that are staring at him, sizing him up. All he can do is keep his head high and meet their gazes. At best, none of them are conspiring against him. At worst, he'll be overthrown before he can even be crowned.

Then again, the one thing he can be sure of is the support of the people. The tragic circumstances around his ascension as well as their costly victory seals his current popularity. All he has to do is keep the momentum going.

He's of age. He won't be assigned a regent. He'll be expected to rule on his father's promises, his brother's aspirations. He'll be expected to honour their legacy.

Lando stares at the wall, blinking away tears. Mourning is normal, expected, but this is neither the time nor the place. He needs to keep his head clear and his instincts at hand. All of his being should be focused on these nobles right in front of him. This is the beginning of his court, of his rule.

The beginning of his reign as king.


End file.
